eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2230 (1 January 2002)
Synopsis Little Mo realises with horror what she's done to Trevor with the iron. He's not moving and she's got blood all over her hands. She's in shock. Phil frantically searches for Jamie in the Vic. He storms into the Square and hears baby Louise crying in the Fowlers' house. Phil keeps banging on Little Mo's door until she opens up. He runs upstairs and takes Louise. Little Mo fails to stop him take her. Phil takes a crying Louise into the Vic and shouts at Lisa. He inadvertantly announces to the whole pub that he's Louise's real dad. In a state, Little Mo goes to the Slaters. She confesses that she's killed Trevor. Meanwhile, in the Vic Phil hands Louise back to Lisa. A full scale row erupts between Peggy and Pauline over Louise. Insults spew forth about each other and their families. Peggy shouts at Phil that he should get his daughter. He accuses Peggy of meddling for her own ends. She doesn't really care about him. Jamie admits to Sonia he can't divulge the secret about Phil. Meanwhile, Lynne urges Little Mo to go to the police. Mo and Kat thinks it's a stupid idea. Mo declares that she's been in prison. Little Mo won't survive there. Charlie arrives back and the girls keep the information from him. Mo gets him out of the house. Lisa and Mark row about what's happened. Lisa isn't sure they've done the right thing. Pauline accuses her of being ungrateful for everything Mark's done for her. The Slaters have a heated argument about what to do with Trevor. Kat believes they should dump his body. Little Mo shouldn't go down for it. Little Mo admits that she wanted to kill Trevor. She was scared that he was really going to hurt her. Kat tries to convince her it was self-defence. At the Fowlers, Dot comments that what Lisa did was wrong. Ian argues, saying that Phil's not fit to be a dad and that he's Mitchell scum. The Slaters decide they need Garry's car for the body. Lynne's forced to tell Garry what happened. He tries to call the police, but they stop him. Lynne informs Garry that she's sticking by Kat's decision to get rid of the body. Meanwhile, Phil finds Jamie and attacks him. Lynne demands Garry's car keys. Kat, Lynne and Little Mo go the house to move Trevor's body. But the body's not there. Trevor's gone! Credits Main cast *Kacey Ainsworth as Little Mo *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Ricky Groves as Garry *Derek Martin as Charlie *Laila Morse as Mo *Alex Ferns as Trevor *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Todd Carty as Mark *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Bardon as Jim *June Brown as Dot *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Gary Beadle as Paul *Michael Greco as Beppe *Gavin Richards as Terry *John Junkin as Ernie Category:Episode Category:2002 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Complaints